


Incompatible

by IvanW



Series: The Professor-Cadet [27]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Parents, Sexual Content, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: So opposed in character as to be incapable of existing together.Spock's ideas of compatibility are thrown out the door when his parents announce they are separating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from a reader

“I’m thinking of stripping.”

Spock looked up from his PADD to across the table where James Kirk spoke. He was distracted for a moment from the message he’d been reading that his mother had sent him. A troubling message. However, he was uncertain that Cadet Kirk’s declaration was not also troubling.

Others at the table of this somewhat band of misfit friends did not seem particularly concerned with Jim’s statement.

Perhaps it was because of Spock’s brief personal relationship with Kirk that his statement alarmed Spock.

If their somewhat limited dating history could even be referred to as a personal relationship. It had not been particularly intimate and most certainly not successful.

From both of their perspectives.

James Kirk was golden like the sun. He shone bright and put out light and heat. Spock had, naturally, been physically attracted to the human. Kirk was gorgeous with blue eyes that matched the Earth’s sky. Spock didn’t know anyone who was _not_ attracted to the cadet.

Spock, by contrast, was calm, cool and collected. He more matched the moon that came out at night than the fiery sun. Or perhaps he was water to Jim’s fire. Whatever the case, their interactions of a romantic nature had not gone well.

Their first date had been to the movies. Spock was not especially fond of movies, but he’d been willing to try with Jim. Jim had chosen an action film that Spock considered full of unforgiveable flaws. He had advised Jim of this during the showing of the film, which Jim had hissed at him to shut up.

Then, with only twenty minutes left, the theater had caught on fire. They’d had to evacuate and never did see the end of the movie. Spock had been fine with that, but Jim had been…irritated. He’d gone to long lengths to lecture Spock about being quiet during a movie. Not exactly mean about it, but definitely a lecturing tone about movie etiquette.

The next date, Spock had chosen a science symposium gathering he had been interested in attending, and because Jim was brilliant, Spock had assumed he, too, would appreciate it. But Jim had fallen asleep during it and had snored loudly, completely embarrassing Spock. Vulcans did not embarrass, or so Spock thought, before meeting Jim Kirk.

The next outing had been roller skating. Spock hadn’t even known what it was before Jim took him. It was some ancient Earth thing, Jim explained, that not many did anymore and frankly Spock saw why. He had fallen at least half a dozen times and ended up with a very sore bottom by the end of the night. He informed Jim he never wanted to go again.

The next time, they had gone to a bar. Spock didn’t want to go, but he was still very much interested in Jim, despite their horrible dates. Jim flirted with everyone at the bar, and had gone outside for a ‘smoke’ as he had called it, with one of his friends. He had been gone from the establishment for twenty-five minutes. When they finally ended up back at Spock’s apartment, a very drunk Jim had thrown up.

That was their final date. Which had been a month and a half ago. They just didn’t seem to be at all interested in the same things. They’d decided they made far better friends than romantic partners. Spock had begun to think, that unlike his father, he was not meant to have a human partner. Fortunately, Jim had seemed to agree with him.

The only time they’d gone out successfully with just the two of them and not the rest of their friends had been a lunch with Spock’s mother. But that had been after they had decided they were better as friends. During that outing, Jim had been charming, brilliant, and funny. He had kept his mother, as she put it, in “stiches”. It made Spock wish that their dating had gone better than it had. Not the least of which because he still found Jim undeniably attractive above all others.

“Stripping?” Spock asked, politely, when no one else seemed in a hurry to question things.

Jim smiled at Spock. “Yeah. There’s a place downtown near the Castro district. You can earn a lot of extra credits.”

“Taking off your clothes?”

Leonard, “Bones” as Jim called him, McCoy snorted. “Something he’s completely comfortable with believe me.”

Hikaru Sulu leaned back in his chair, stuffing a fry into his mouth. “I know that place. I think, anyway. Is that the full frontal place?”

Spock glanced at him. “Full frontal?”

“Yeah, they take _everything_ off.”

Jim’s friend, Gary Mitchell, snickered. ”Oh, hey, this might be more interesting than I originally thought. Not seeing your dick, Kirk. But maybe some of the others.”

Jim laughed, though Spock wasn’t exactly sure what was funny. “Yeah, that place. Right now I’d only do it Friday nights. It’s something to do, anyway.”

Nyota Uhura rolled her eyes. “Leave it to you, Kirk. You’re so sleazy.”

“Gee, what a surprise, you don’t approve. It’s because you have that stick up your ass, Uhura.” Jim shrugged. “What do you think, Spock?”

To show too much concern would be unwise. But on the other hand, Spock did not care for the idea of hundreds of men and women, which Spock had no doubt it would be, gawking at a completely nude Jim. He decided he would be unable to offer a response, so instead, he picked up his scone and focused on that.

McCoy, who for some unknown reason, had decided to sit next to Spock, prodded him, poking him in the arm with his finger. “Well, Professor?”

Spock hesitated, then said, “I can offer no reasonable objection.”

“Awesome!” Jim slapped the table. “See everyone’s on board but you,” he said to Nyota.

“Hey, if you want to get naked and wiggle your ass around a bunch of leering pigs that’s up to you.”

The conversation shifted and Kirk began to talk to Gary Mitchell and Sulu who were nearest him.

Nyota turned her attention to Spock. Lately she had been hinting that she and Spock ought to try dating, but so far Spock had been able to deflect her. He liked Nyota, but only as a friend.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “You seem a little out of sorts.”

“I received an unexpected missive from my mother.”

“Oh? What about?”

Spock scanned the contents of his message. “She and my father are separating.”

There was a clang down at the other end of the table. Spock looked up to see Jim staring down at him, eyes wide.

“What? Your mom and dad?” Jim asked.

Nyota shot him an annoyed look before looking back at Spock. “Have they been having problems?”

“I do not know,” Spock admitted. “I must…contact her.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Spock. Anything I can do?” Nyota asked, placing her hand on Spock’s arm.

“I can think of nothing.”

She made a sympathetic noise. “Let me know if you need anything. I’m sure they’ll work things out.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed, though he felt very uneasy about it.

****

“Hey, Spock, wait up!”

Spock stopped on his way out of the cafeteria to wait for Jim to catch up to him.

Jim gave him his tentative smile. “This whole thing, with your parents, I mean, that kind of came out of left field, didn’t it?”

“Left field?”

“Out of nowhere.”

Spock reluctantly nodded. “Yes.”

“I mean, it was, right?” Jim sighed, then ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry. It’s not my business or anything. It’s just. I really like your mom. She’s so sweet. And cool. I hate to see her unhappy.”

“I agree to that sentiment and I appreciate your concern, Jim. I’ll know more once I’ve been able to contact her.”

“Okay. Well. I’ll leave you alone then.” Jim smiled again. “I have a date to get ready for anyway. Talk soon?”

“Yes, Jim.”

Spock watched him hurry off, feeling vaguely sad that Jim was off to a date, which was completely illogical to feel. They were friends, only, and had vowed to remain that way.

And Spock had his parents to deal with. He turned on his heels and headed to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Less than two hours later, Spock opened the door of his apartment to a quiet knock. That was the thing about James Kirk. He was a conundrum. He could be loud and gibbery jabbery—his nonsensical words, not Spock’s—and then he could be quiet, thoughtful, and gentle, like the fluttering of a butterfy's wings. Spock never knew what he would get.

At the moment, it was the butterfly, apparently.

“Hey,” came Jim’s soft greeting.

Spock automatically opened the door wider to let Jim in, failing to even wonder why he should.

“I did not expect to see you tonight.”

“Oh. Right. I know. Is it okay?”

Spock inclined his head. “Your presence is not unwelcome.”

That earned him a somewhat quizzical smile. Jim walked further into Spock’s apartment, straight into the kitchen, and then Spock’s fridge.

“Yes, I have half and half for your coffee if that is what you are searching for,” Spock said, following Jim into the kitchen to begin to prepare him a cup.

Jim reemerged, holding the cream. “It is. Thanks. You’re the best.”

“You are not the only one of my friends who takes it in their coffee.”

Jim tsked. “You aren’t supposed to tell me I’m not special, Spock.”

Spock chose not to respond to that and instead handed him the mug containing the beverage. “I thought that you were on a date.”

“Was. It’s over.”

“It did not go well?”

Jim took his coffee into the living room and plopped down on Spock’s couch. “It went great. She and I have a lot in common. We like most of the same things and the conversation over dinner never lagged even once.”

“Yet you are here instead of with her.”

Jim smiled and sipped his coffee. “Crazy, huh?”

It certainly made no sense to Spock, but since he really didn’t want Jim to be out on a date, Spock said nothing. And he also decided not to analyze the fact he didn’t want Jim to be out with others. They were not a couple, they were not dating. They were merely friends.

“Anyway, enough about that. I can’t stop thinking about your parents separating. Did you talk to your mom?”

Spock took his seat beside Jim, first retrieving the tea he had made himself earlier. “Yes. She confirmed that they are separating and that she is on her way to Earth, to San Francisco, with the intention of staying with me.”

“ _You_?”

Spock nodded, reliving in his mind the dismay he had felt during the conversation. “Temporarily, she said.”

Jim frowned. “Does that mean there is hope for a reconciliation?”

“I do not know. She indicated that she would look for her own living arrangements eventually.”

“But…your mom. I mean, I don’t get it. She always talks about your dad with such fondness.”

“Agreed. Her only explanation was that they found that they were no longer compatible. That their differences as a human and a Vulcan were too much to overcome.”

“ _What_? But, that’s…that’s nuts. Vulcans and humans get along fine. Look at you and me!”

Spock lowered his gaze to his tea. For some reason, these words of Jim’s struck him oddly. They did get along as friends. Quite well. And Spock was very attracted to Jim. And he’d been given to understand that Jim shared his attraction. So, then, why—

“When does she arrive?” Jim asked.

“Later tonight, I believe.”

Jim took a few more sips of coffee before setting it back down on the table by the sofa. “I’m sorry. I mean, I’m seriously overstepping here. And I don’t mean to at all. It’s just…they were so perfect together. I thought…”

When he did not continue, Spock prompted, “You thought?”

Jim exhaled and shook his head, rising from the couch. “Never mind. Sorry. I should go. Sorry to just come on over without an invitation. I guess it’s more on my mind than it should be. I’m going to go ahead and get out of your hair and let you prepare for your mom’s arrival.” He smiled as he headed for the door. “Maybe we can get together for breakfast or something.”

“I would like that. Perhaps my mother will join us.”

He nodded. “And I would like that. Night, Spock.” He began to turn away.

Spock hesitated. “Jim, when do you begin…stripping?”

“Oh. That. Um, I guess, uh, I think, this coming Friday.” Jim nodded, as though to himself. “Yeah.”

“Very well.”

“You think I shouldn’t?”

“I have no right to say so,” Spock admitted.

“But?”

He shook his head. “No buts. You must do what you feel is right, Jim. Good night.”

“Good night.” And Jim was gone.

****

Mother arrived an hour after Jim had departed, already pulling at the scarf wrapped around her head and tossing it aside.

“Spock! Oh, it is good to see you.” She drew Spock into her arms, and he went, willingly enough, considering the circumstances. She pulled back. “Let me look at you. Oh, you’ve gotten too thin.”

“I have not.”

“Well.” She smiled. Looked around. “I like your place.”

“Thank you. And Father?”

“What about him?”

“Where is he?”

“Oh he stayed on Vulcan, of course. You know how he is.”

Spock nodded. Of course he had always believed his mother knew how Sarek was most of all. Now he was not sure he knew anything. “You will of course have the bedroom.”

“What? Oh. No. Spock. The couch—”

“Has a pullout bed which will suit me fine. I insist, Mother.”

She bit her lip. “Very well. But I swear it won’t be long.” She bent down and picked up Jim’s coffee mug. “You’re drinking coffee?”

“Not me. That belonged to Jim.” Spock turned a little green at the realization he had not cleaned it up before she had arrived.

Her face broke out into a wide smile. “Jim? He was here? Are you—?”

“Friends, yes,” Spock replied, wondering why her smile faded. “He stopped by for a short visit. In fact, if you are amenable, we may meet him for breakfast in the morning.”

“Yes, I’m very amenable. I’d love to see him. And gosh, it’s been more than a year since I had breakfast in an Earth restaurant. Last time was when your father and I were here, and we had such a good…” She trailed off.

“Mother?”

“Nothing, Spock. But yes, let’s meet Jim for breakfast.”    


	3. Chapter 3

Mother spotted Jim first.

“There he is! Jim! Over here!”

Spock looked in the direction she was and spotted Jim coming toward them. He was dressed quite casually that morning. No cadet uniform. Just a pair of black jeans that were quite tight on him, a black T-shirt, and a black bomber jacket. On anyone else it might look entirely too somber, but on Jim, for some odd reason, it looked…decadent.

Surely a strange thought to have for a friend. Spock didn’t think that way about of his other friends. No, not at all.

Jim stopped before them, giving Spock’s mother a bright, sunny smile and embracing her. “You look amazing,” he declared.

Mother laughed. “Hardly. But you on the other hand. You don’t look as nearly as skinny as my son.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“I am not. And you know it. It’s so wonderful to see you, Jim. When was the last time?”

“Three months, four days, five hours, and twenty-three minutes, but who’s counting?”

She laughed again. “My son is rubbing off on you, I see.” She looked toward the restaurant, tucking an escaping hair into her striped magenta scarf. “Shall we?”

Jim linked his arm with hers as they preceded Spock inside, and he, for his part, attempted to avoid staring at Jim’s ass, inappropriately. In truth, though, Spock was certain the jeans he wore had been worn to present enticement.

Once they were seated, Mother next to Jim and across from Spock, Jim leaned over her to look at her menu. He stabbed at something. “Get that. It’s delicious here.”

“Oh.”

Jim straightened and picked up his own menu, but eyed Spock over it, instead of looking at it. “Eggs Benedict. So you’d have to ditch the ham.”

“It is quite all right. I was actually thinking of the vegetable omelet.”

“What are you getting, Jim?”

“Chicken fried steak, hash browns, eggs, and biscuits and gravy.”

Spock arched a brow. “That is a lot of food.”

Jim shrugged and closed his menu as the waitress appeared with Jim’s coffee and Mother’s and Spock’s tea. They placed their order and the waitress left, while Jim added copious amounts of cream to his coffee.

He winked at Spock when he saw Spock watching him. “Whatever you do, don’t tell Bones about any of this.”

“Bones?”

He turned his thousand watt smile on her. “Leonard. I call him Bones.”

Mother nodded. “Oh yes. I’d forgotten. Sweet boy.”

Spock barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Amanda,” Jim said. “I’m really confused. I hope you don’t mind.”

“What, dear?”

“You and Sarek.” He turned toward her, placing his chin on his hand. “I don’t get it.”

“Well. I suppose we’ve discovered we aren’t as suited to each other as we thought.”

“Like what? Because, I never saw any couple more suited. And you've been together for so long."

“Just not much in common.” Mother shrugged and picked up her teacup. “For example, I like to go to the movies. Sarek doesn’t. He hates the movies.”

“Hmm.”

“Sarek likes to attend these boring lectures. Seriously, they’d put you to sleep.”

Spock stiffened.

Jim snorted. “Oh come on. Those are such little, insignificant things. So he goes to the lectures without you and takes…” He paused to look at Spock. “…Spock with him. You go to the movies with your friends.”

Spock cleared his throat. “That does seem trivial.”

Mother smiled in his direction. “You’d think so, wouldn’t you?”

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Jim said. “I’ve seen the way you look at him.”

“Some people are quite oblivious,” Mother said, cryptically. “Jim, Spock tells me you’re having a performance this Friday.”

Jim’s eyes widened, his gaze flying to Spock as he straightened in his chair. “You…you told her about that?”

Spock blushed. “I may have mentioned it.”

Mother waved her hand. “Of course he did. When I was much younger, my friends and I went to one of those shows.”

“Before you met Father?”

She laughed. “No, no. I had already met him. Don’t look so affronted. They’re no big deal.”

“Er.” Jim blushed too. “Yeah. This Friday is my, um, debut.”

“Spock and I will be there, of course.”

“We will?”

“You will?”

“Of course,” she insisted. “We must offer Jim our support.”

Spock picked up his napkin and waved it in front of his face. It was quite warm in the restaurant. “Mother, it is…full frontal.”

“Oh?”

“That means—”

“Oh, for pity’s sake, Spock. I’m a full grown woman. I know what it means. With your father and I separated, I see no reason I can’t attend such a performance. And besides supporting Jim’s choice, I admit to some curiosity. The one I went to years ago was not full frontal. It should be…enlightening.”

Jim made a strangled noise and picked up a glass of water.

“Perhaps Jim would rather we not attend,” Spock tried.

“Oh, here’s breakfast.” Mother smiled at the wait staff as they brought their food, placing it in front of each of them, and refilling drinks.

When they left the table again, Spock stared down at his omelet, not really very hungry.

Mother cut into her breakfast. “This looks wonderful. I don’t get a lot of meat these days, but when I do, it’s a treat.”

Jim seemed very focused on his own breakfast, until he apparently felt Spock’s stare, because he looked up, meeting Spock’s gaze.

“Do you, Jim?”

His gaze shifted from Spock, a smile forming on his lips. “Ma’am?”

“Mind if we come on Friday to your performance?”

“Oh. Nooo. No. I don’t mind.”

“There you see, Spock? No problem. Maybe we should get a whole group together for support.”

Spock opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it. It had always been his experience that mother almost always got her way.

“About Sarek—”

“If there’s one thing I don’t want to talk about, it’s Spock’s father.”

****

They walked back to Spock’s apartment. It was a sunny, warm day.

“Such a shame.”

“What is?” Spock wondered.

“That you and Jim…well.” She shrugged.

“It was decided that we made better friends.”

“Why did Jim decide that?”

Spock frowned slightly. “It was me who determined that.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm.”

“But…Jim agreed.”

She smiled. “Did he?”

“He did not protest,” Spock said, steps faltering slightly as they reached his apartment.

“Well, Spock. Just what choice did he have?”

He stopped before the doors into the building, considering. There was something about her that struck him as sad. “Mother? Was it Father who—”

But she had gone inside and left him on the sidewalk alone.    


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia Jennings was pretty. She had a natural beauty and grace. She laughed at all the right times, usually when Jim made some joking remark, added intelligent points to the conversation, and all around was just a great companion on a date.

Her father was high up in the Federation, and while she hadn’t exactly said it out loud, Olivia had implied that Jim could go very far, with the assistance of her and her father.

She liked all the things Jim did. Or at least she said she did. Acted like she did. They were a perfect match. Everyone would say so. And they’d likely make very attractive children.

Alas, there was no…spark.

“And then we went—”

Jim smiled as she talked about some adventure she’d had with her father at the Grand Canyon.

They were having lunch. Jim had a mostly untouched burger in front of him. Olivia had ordered a salad. She’d eaten most of it, but left the garlic bread that had accompanied it alone.

His gaze drifted away from their table off to people along the boulevard walking by the sidewalk café. Across the street was a teashop he’d been to a few times with Spock, Sulu, and Uhura.

This was their third date. The first had been the night he’d gone to Spock’s after learning of the bizarre demise of Amanda’s and Sarek’s marriage. The second one had been like this, a lunch date. Mostly because, well…reasons. After lunch it was more likely they’d simply separate for the afternoon and evening and he wouldn’t have to deal with the intimacy thing.

It wasn’t that Jim was against sex, obviously, but there was the no spark thing, and he was pretty sure that casual sex was not what Olivia was looking for.

“Friday night.”

Jim blinked, looked at her. “I’m sorry?”

“I asked what you’re doing Friday night.” She smiled and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her perfectly rounded ears. No point in sight. “Daddy would really like to meet you. So I thought maybe dinner—”

“I can’t.”

Her smile fell. “Oh?”

“Plans that night. With friends.”

“You do seem to do an awful lot with your friends.” Her tone was just this side of annoyed. Then her smile returned. “Saturday night then.”

Jim could think of nothing to use as an excuse, so he forced his own smile. “Sure. Saturday night works.”

“Great! I’m going to—”

His gaze drifted to the teashop again, and this time he froze. No. It couldn’t be. No way.

“Jim?”

He watched the Vulcan going arm and arm with a woman into the shop.

“ _Jim_?”

He threw down his napkin and rose. “I have to go.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Olivia. Something important has come up. Gotta run.”

“But—”

He tossed down credits. “See you Saturday.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then ran from the restaurant. As soon as he was out of sight of her, he flipped open his communicator. “Kirk to Spock.”

No immediate response.

Jim bit his lip and moved down the street, trying to get a better view into the teashop. The couple now sat at a table. Her back was to him, but he could definitely see—

“Spock here. Jim?”

“Spock! Oh, my God. You aren’t going to believe this.”

“Calm down. What is wrong?”

“I’m down by the teashop. You aren’t going to believe who’s here.”

A pause.

“Jim. I am in the middle of a meeting. Surely, this can wait.”

“Spock, no. It’s your dad.”

Another pause. And voices in the background.

“We are being allowed a break. What is going on?”

Jim moved closer still to the shop. “Your dad’s in the teashop.”

“But…my mother advised he had remained on Vulcan.”

“I know. But—”

“It is likely not my father.”

He snorted. “Spock. Dude. I know your dad. I’m not going to mistake him for someone else, even another Vulcan, okay? Give me some credit.”

“Well. Perhaps then he has arrived in San Francisco with the intention of reconciling with my mother.”

Jim’s stomach flipped and he turned away for a moment, walking around another person who had stopped nearby.

“The thing is…he’s with someone.”

“That is not unusual. If he is here for ambassadorial duties, then—”

“It’s a woman. I don’t think it has anything to do with duty, Spock.” Jim winced. “Your poor mom.”

“I cannot believe my father would-would cheat on my mother.”

“I wouldn’t have believed it either.” Jim turned to look into the teashop again.

“Hey, look where you’re going, pal!” An Andorian shoved Jim off the sidewalk and almost into a plate glass window.

“Ouch! Hey!”

“Jim? Are you all right?”

Jim straightened away from the window, holding onto his arm. “Asshole.”

“Jim?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Some jerk just got handsy and shoved me. I think my arm’s bruised.”

“You were accosted?” Spock asked, sharply.

“No. I mean, yeah, but I think he just thought I was in his way. Anyway, he’s gone, no big deal.” Jim continued to rub his arm as he walked over to where he stood before. He frowned. “He’s not the only one.”

“I do not understand.”

“Your dad and the woman. They’re gone. They’ve left.”

“I must go anyway. I am being summoned for the meeting at the Academy again. Our brief break is over.”

“Sorry, Spock. I don’t know what to say about your father.”

“Nor do I. But for the time being, please refrain from advising my mother of what you saw.”

“Okay. See you…Friday?”

“Indeed. Goodbye, Jim.”

He nodded. “Kirk out.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Nyota grumbled as she piled into the hover car with Spock and his mother.

“It is not necessary that you attend with us.”

“Thanks, Spock.” She rolled her eyes. “But I guess curiosity is too much for me.”

“Curiosity?”

Mother laughed.

“Not Kirk, of course,” Nyota insisted. “Just, you know, the whole show. I’ve never been to anything like it.”

“You’ll have a great time,” Mother replied. “Well, we sure did back when I went to one. Of course the boys kept their thongs on, to cover their—”

“ _Mother_.”

“Unmentionables.”

“Who else is going?” Nyota asked.

“Sulu, Mitchell, and McCoy are meeting us there.”

“Hmm.” Mother sighed. “I’m not sure I like him.”

“McCoy?” Spock guessed.

“No, no. He’s lovely. I mean Gary Mitchell.”

“What’s wrong with Gary?”

“Well, I don’t know if I’d say there’s anything _wrong_ with him, dear. Just a strange vibe I get, I suppose.”

“I agree,” Spock spoke up. “I wish he would dismiss himself from our group of friends.”

“Kirk likes him. I think he’s the one who introduced him to everyone.”

Mother clapped her hands. “Oh, here we are.”

“Mother, have you heard from Father?” Spock asked, as he pulled the hover car into a parking spot.

“Sure, sure.”

“You have?”

“Yes. Earlier today we spoke via video conference. It’s not as though we refuse to speak to each other, Spock.”

Spock frowned slightly. “From where?”

“Your apartment.”

“Yes. I meant where did Father communicate from?”

“Our home on Vulcan, Spock.” She gave him an odd look. “Why all the questions?”

“Are you certain it was from—”

“Spock, I know my own house. Yes, of course.” Mother got out. “Come on, you two.”

Nyota put her hand on Spock’s arm as she stepped out of the hover car. “What’s that about?”

He shook his head. “Nothing…I suppose.” Yet, if Jim said he had seen Sarek here in San Francisco, Spock believed him.

There appeared to be a crowd of people waiting to get into the establishment where Jim would be stripping that night. Spock admitted, to himself, that he had some anticipation with seeing Jim completely nude.

“There you guys are,” Sulu said, standing by a guard at the entrance. He was by himself. “The others are already inside. We got us a table. Come in.”

Nyota followed after him, all the while scoffing, “I can’t believe there’s so many people here to see a bunch of dicks.”

Spock stopped his mother as she was about to go inside. “Mother—”

“Oh, yeah, I know. She’s a bit uptight, isn’t she?”

“Well. Perhaps. But that—”

Mother laughed. “Later, Spock. I don’t want to miss anything.”

The seating area was fairly dark, but Spock made his way over to where his group of friends already sat. They were not particularly close to the stage, which suited Spock fine. He would have been embarrassed to be so close to the naked males performing.

As he took his seat between Sulu and his mother, Spock surveyed the front row in front of the stage. There were three women there, hooting and hollering, and two very muscular men.

“The first performer isn’t Jim,” McCoy informed them. “Jim comes up second. And apparently,” McCoy paused to smirk, “he’s going to be dressed as a space cadet.”

“Here, Spock,” Nyota said as she came to their table. She handed him a tall, peach colored drink. She held one just like it and had handed one to Spock’s mother.

Only a moment later, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight appeared on the stage. Even though the man who appeared on the stage was a stranger to Spock, he found himself gripping the glass he held tightly.

The first man, one who appeared to be at least part Orion, came out dressed as a fireman. Spock heard more than one joke about his fire hose. He was built rather well, from what Spock saw, but he admittedly averted his eyes through most of the show, even as he felt his ears burn.

Next to him, Mother and Nyota giggled and whooped it up. The others in the party didn’t appear to be particularly embarrassed either.

Then the lights came up after that man departed the stage.

“Well, Spock, are you liking it so far?” Mother asked.

“I reserve my judgment.”

She smiled. “Waiting to see Jim?”

“Certainly not.”

“Well, I can tell you,” McCoy said. “Jim is not dancer. He has two left feet.”

Spock tamped down annoyance. “He has performed for you?”

“This?” McCoy chortled. “No. I mean just regular dancing. I have to admit I was as surprised by this as the rest of you. And I didn’t really think he’d go through with it.”

Nor had Spock. Perhaps he should have done a better job of trying to discourage the idea. He had thought it not his business, but—

The lights dimmed again. The Space Cadet was announced.

Spock held his breath.

Weird electric music began to play, and Jim began to dance onto the stage. He wore a glittery silver uniform, the pants being only shorts, and the top being made up of only a vest. He wore clunky silver boots and a hat similar to that worn by a Starfleet cadet.

Jim turned away from the audience, wiggling his ass in their faces, and it was then that he saw that there was no material of the shorts across his cheeks, they were bare.

Spock’s mouth went dry and he gripped the arms of the chair tightly. He had no idea what happened to the drink he’d been holding.

One of the men in the front row was leering at Jim, calling out obnoxious things. Spock clenched his jaw.

“Spock,” his mother whispered. “Honey, are you okay?”

Jim turned to face the audience. He swayed with the music. Off came the vest, flung into the front rows of the audience, who continued to yell and cheer. Sweat glistened off Jim’s chest, his pecs rippling as he danced.

Spock started to rise.

“Spock! Sit down.” It was his mother who pushed him back into his seat.

Jim’s boots came off next, leaving him only wearing the shorts with no material to cover his ass. He had turned again, prominently displaying the globes toward the front row. The man who sat there reached up and slapped each cheek.

Spock growled.

And around again. Jim’s hand went to the side of the shorts. Spock stared, feeling heated and anxious. His whole body vibrated with anger and…jealousy.

“I should not have come,” he muttered.

Off came the shorts, discarded on the stage. Jim now stood there, completely and utterly naked. His penis rose large and stiff between his legs as moved to the music.

Spock sucked in a breath.

The muscled man leaned forward and grabbed Jim.

Those around Spock gasped. Spock stood and rushed the stage.

“Spock! Wait!”

Spock reached the man who now held onto Jim.

“Release him!” Spock growled, pulling the man’s arm.

“Hey!”

_“Spock_.”

The man released Jim, who staggered back on the stage and fell.

“Spock!” Mother touched him. “Spock, let go. You’re going to break his arm.”

“That is the idea.”

“Spock, let go. Jim’s fine. He’s fine”

Spock looked at Jim. McCoy was helping him up. His eyes were huge in his pale face. He released the man, who was seized upon by security.

Mother rubbed Spock’s arm. “It’s all right, sweetie. Come on, let’s go backstage with Jim.

****

Spock couldn’t look at any of them.

Jim sat in a chair, wrapped in a robe. McCoy sat with him. At the side of the room stood Nyota, Sulu, and Mitchell all talking low.

Mother was with him. “You were right though, Spock. That man wasn’t supposed to do that to Jim. He wasn’t supposed to touch him at all.”

Spock nodded.

“He won’t be allowed back,” Mother explained.

McCoy stood and walked over to them. “Jim wants to see you, Spock.”

“Very well.”

Mother smiled gently at him.

Spock went over to where Jim sat, and he sat down heavily in the chair McCoy had been sitting in.

“Jim, I-I apologize if I—”

“No! No. You-you were great. He was totally out of line. He was pulling…anyway. It hurt. Thank you.”

“Nevertheless, I did not intend to embarrass you or cause problems.”

Jim grinned. “Nah. I mean, it’s okay. Uh. But I think, well, so much for my stripping career. Not that it was a career or anything.”

“You did not enjoy it?”

“Well, no. I didn’t. Not really. You’d think I would, but, no. The point is, though, I got fired.”

Spock gaped at him. “What? But if that man was not allowed to touch then—”

“Because my friend, Spock, caused a scene and almost ripped the guy’s arm off.”

Spock felt his whole face heat. “I did not intend for such an outcome.”

“I know.”

“If you wish for me to talk to the manager of this establishment, I will do so.”

Jim shook his head. His smile was beautiful. And yes, Spock could admit it. “No. I’m okay with never coming back here. Not as a performer anyway.” He winked. “Crazy day, huh?”

“Indeed.” Spock glanced over at the rest. “I suppose I should get my mother back to the apartment. Do you need a ride home?”

“No, Bones’ll take me.” Jim squeezed Spock’s hand. “Thanks. For protecting me. For being my friend.”

“You are welcome, Jim.”

Spock stood then and went to his mother and Nyota, gathering them together to take them home.      


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh crap.”

Bones gave him the side-eye. “What’s wrong with you?”

They were standing in line to buy some food at the grocery store. Jim had just received a message on his communication device.

“A message from Olivia reminding me about dinner tonight with her father.”

“Chancellor Wilton?”

“Wait. What? You know her dad is Chancellor Wilton?”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Obviously. You didn’t?”

“Well, I do now. But I didn’t before. When were you going to tell me about it?”

“I didn’t know it was relevant. Or that you didn’t know. I figured maybe the rumors were true.”

Jim frowned. “Rumors?”

“That you were dating her to get in good with her old man.”

“Come on, Bones. You know me better than that. Why’d you think that?”

“Well.” Bones shrugged. “She doesn’t exactly seem your type.”

He snorted. “She’s exactly my type. Pretty, smart, on command track like me.”

“I guess. Anyway, if she’s so perfect for you, why are you annoyed at having to go to dinner with her dad?”

“It just really seems too soon to be bringing me to meet her parents, you know. We’ve only had three dates and we haven’t…hey be careful with that tomato. I don’t want it squashed.”

“You haven’t what?”

“The big what.”

His friend chuckled. “Jim, you usually get that out of the way the _first_ date. What’s with you?”

“Not always.” He handed his credit chip to the cashier. “I, um, I didn’t with Spock.”

“He seemed a little more reluctant than Olivia Wilton,” Bones commented, bagging up their stuff in the linen sack they’d brought with them. “And that reminds me. What the hell was all that last night?”

“Huh?”

“You and Spock.”

Jim laughed. “Me and Spock? You mean him charging the stage? He just didn’t want that guy accosting me.”

“Uh-huh. What was that, Jim? Come on. You can come clean with me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bones.”

“That whole stripping thing. Where’d that even come from?”

Jim just looked at him.

“I know you know the manager of that place. Was that a setup?’

“Bones, come on.” He playfully shoved his friend.

“It was, wasn’t it? You bastard. You never intended to strip there at all.” Bones rolled his eyes. “And that muscle-bound freak? Didn’t I see you with him two months ago?”

“You’re imagining things, Bones.”

“Sure, sure. Sometimes you’re such a child, Jim. If you want to get with Spock, just tell him.”

“I _don’t_ want to get with Spock! We tried and it didn’t work.”

“Why is that?”

They headed down the street with their bag of groceries in the direction of their apartment.

“I’m pretty sure Spock thinks I’m the most illogical being on the face of the Earth. Universe, too, probably.”

“So, it was him that decided you two weren’t working?”

Jim shrugged.

Bones looked at him. “So he rejected you?”

“Come on, Bones. It’s no big deal. I’ve been rejected before.”

“Not often. And not by someone you’re really in to.”

“Forget about Spock and come up with an excuse for me to avoid dinner with Olivia and her daddy.”

“If it’s not Spock you want, then why do you need an excuse to avoid her daddy?”

“I told you. We’ve barely started seeing each other. It’s not reached the stage of forcing the parents on each other. You don’t see me dragging her off to meet my mother.”

“True.”

“Come on, Bones, what if things _don’t_ work out between me and Olivia? Which is—”

“Pretty likely, yeah. Knowing you.”

“Well, what if that causes Chancellor Wilton to retaliate against me or something? He’s got the power in the Federation to completely derail my career in Starfleet. Pretty soon I’m back in Riverside with the farm animals.”

“Oh the drama.”

“I won’t be a captain of a starship, like we planned—”

“Like _you_ planned.”

“And you get stuck being the CMO under Captain Gary Mitchell.”

Bones grimaced. “Now you’re just being mean.”

“Well.”

“Food poisoning.”

Jim stopped before their apartment building. “What?”

“Text Olivia that you have food poisoning and are under a doctor’s care. Me, of course.”

Jim grinned. “Bones, you’re a genius. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Too much thinking about people with pointy ears?”

“Did someone mention me?”

Jim jumped at the sound of Spock’s voice. He was standing in front of their apartment door, hands clenched behind his back.

“Spock! What are you doing here?”

“I came to ascertain the state of your well-being,” Spock replied.

Bones snorted. “Of course you did.”

“Doctor?”

Bones opened the apartment door, and waved his hand with a flourish. “After you, Spock.”

Spock nodded and stepped inside. Jim and Bones followed after.

Jim smiled at Spock. “Tea?”

“If it would not be too much trouble.”

Bones muttered something. Jim ignored him.

“Have a seat while I make it. And I’m good, by the way. How about you? Where’s your mom?”

“She had a luncheon date with a friend.”

“Want something to eat?” Jim asked.

“You’d best be careful what with that food poisoning you have Jim,” Bones said, dryly.

Jim laughed. “Yeah, right. And thanks for the reminder.” He pulled out his communicator and texted Olivia.

Spock frowned. “You are suffering from food poisoning, Jim?”

“He’s suffering all right.”

“Bones.”

“I’m going into the den to do some studying. Let you two do your thing. Whatever that is.” Bones made a choking sound and disappeared down the hall.

“Never mind Bones. He’s been smoking something funny or whatever.” Jim smiled and brought Spock over a cup for his tea when it was finished brewing. “I have cookies.”

Spock nodded. “Cookies would be welcome.”

Jim’s communication device chimed. He glanced at it. From Olivia, of course.

_Maybe tomorrow? For lunch?_

Jim sighed.

_Maybe. Yeah, sure._


	7. Chapter 7

“Want to go get some dinner?” Jim asked in the middle of their third chess game.

In truth, Spock had not intended to spend the entire afternoon at Jim’s apartment. He really had merely stopped by to see if Jim had any difficulties after being accosted at the strip club the night before.

But once there, enjoying cookies with Jim, and then agreeing to play chess at Jim’s suggestion, Spock had been quite reluctant to depart.

And while Spock thought perhaps he ought to decline the offer to get dinner with Jim, and allow Jim to conduct his evening however he saw fit, minus Spock’s company, he found himself responding in the affirmative to Jim’s query.

“Great.” Jim smiled. “But you know, first, I should change.”

Spock eyed Jim’s attire. He wore battered jeans with holes in the knee and a faded red t-shirt with splotches where the color had bled out from miss-care. Still there was something unexpectedly appealing about it, and Spock couldn’t quite figure out what.

“And there’s, um, somebody I need to talk to also.”

“If going to dinner is inconvenient, Jim, we need not do so.”

“No!” Jim exclaimed. He blushed. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to yell. It’s just, well, I really ought to talk to this person, you know, face to face. That would be the better thing to do. And, anyway, we both have to eat, right?”

Spock inclined his head.

“Maybe we could meet there, um at Alberto’s, for instance, in an hour.”

“Alberto’s,” Spock said slowly. He was familiar with the place. It was elegant and delicious with several vegetarian choices, and a common location for couples to enjoy dates. “For instance.”

Jim’s tongue traced his lips. “Well, if there’s somewhere else you’d rather go, that’s fine too.”

He shook his head. “Alberto’s is suitable. I have not been there in a number of months. Would you like to include Leonard?”

“He’s busy,” Jim said.

“Very well.” Spock rose. “I will see you there in an hour.”

“Maybe an hour and a half.” Jim smiled.

“I will be there.” In fact, Spock thought, if they were going to Alberto’s, he might wish to change as well.

“Hey, Spock!”

He was almost out of the apartment building when McCoy ran up behind him.

Spock stopped and turned to wait for the doctor to catch up.

“When are you going to admit it?”

“Admit what?”

McCoy rolled his eyes. “That you and Jim are perfect for each other.”

“Doctor, you are—”

“Right, yeah, I know. Please don’t bother with the ‘we’re only friends’ nonsense. Do you know how many dates you’ve been on?”

“There was the movies—”

“No,” he interrupted. “Since you told him you two weren’t meant to be together. Which we both know you’re an idiot about that, Spock. Why don’t you just admit it?”

“Doctor.”

He sighed. “I don’t pretend to understand what’s going on in that robotic brain of yours, but I _have_ seen the way you look at him. You don’t look at anyone else like that. Ask yourself why it bothered you so much that Jim was pretending to strip.”

“Pretending to strip?”

“Never mind that. You guys go out together all the time. You spent the entire afternoon together and it wasn’t awkward or weird at all, was it? Look, Spock, the way you look at Jim? He looks at you that way, too. I’ve known Jim maybe a little longer than you have and he’s super smart, incredibly sweet, kind, charming, and sexy as hell…stop glaring at me, you know what I mean…but he doesn’t always use that brain of his to full capacity. And despite all that, all he has going, he’s actually really vulnerable and afraid of being hurt. Of being rejected. Which you did and he was. All because he doesn’t fit your cookie cutter idea of whatever your ideal mate is supposed to be. You have another chance, Spock. You’re lucky. Jim doesn’t give second chances. He obviously really wants you. Don’t blow it.”

Spock opened and closed his mouth.

“I don’t know what the deal is with your parents and why after all this time they aren’t getting along. I guess it happens.” Leonard shrugged. “I’m divorced myself. Proof, by the way, that you can have everything in the world in common and in the end that doesn’t matter at all. What matters is love and respect and compromise. Communication.” He paused. “Is any of this getting through to you or am I just talking too much?”

“Both, Doctor. Both.”

****

When Spock got back to his own apartment he found his mother was still out, so he left her a note. He changed into a pair of black dress slacks he seldom wore, and in fact he could not recall the last time, and a deep purple sweater. He eyed himself in the mirror and at the last minute added just a hint of violet shadow on his eyelids. Given how dark and atmospheric Alberto’s usually was, the eyeshadow would most likely be wasted on Jim, but Spock put it on anyway.

The more he thought about Leonard’s words the more Spock realized that Jim inviting him to dinner at Alberto’s was _not_ as a friend, as he had originally assumed. Jim _was_ taking that second chance.    

And Spock found himself in anticipation of it.

Because, though it took Leonard’s words to make Spock realize that Jim wished to renew their romantic interest, Spock realized that he himself had never stopped his interest in Jim that way, and that he, Spock, had been something of a fool.

Perhaps if there was hope for him and Jim, there could be for his father and mother, also.

Spock arrived at the restaurant early. Jim had not yet arrived. He stood in the front foyer, waiting, when he glanced to the right to a row of two-seater tables. About halfway down he spotted his father at a table. His father’s hand was raised, fingers extended toward the woman across from him. Her fingers met his.

“Oh, hey, there you are. Sorry I’m—” Jim stopped, following Spock’s gaze. “That’s your dad.”

“I am aware.”

“And that’s the same woman he was with at the teashop!”

Spock looked at him. “You are certain?”

“Positive. I recognize the back of her head.” Jim shook his head. “I can’t believe he’s being so public about it. Your mother—”

“Is seated across from him, kissing him with her fingers.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “But that means—”

Spock smiled slightly. “Yes.”

“We’ve been had.”

“It would seem so.”

The hostess appeared. “Ready to be seated, sirs?”

Jim looked at Spock. “Want to talk to them?”

“Later, perhaps,” Spock replied. He reached for Jim’s hand. “Right now, I wish to have dinner with you.”

“Oh.” Jim smiled. He turned to the hostess. “Yeah, we’re ready.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jim felt lighter than he had in months. And he knew he had the Vulcan sitting across from him at Alberto’s to thank for that.

“I can hardly believe it.”

“Believe what, Jim?”

“That I’m here with you. That it…” He paused to moisten his lips nervously. “It’s a date. Right?”

Spock stretched his hand across the table, holding two fingers toward Jim. “Will you indulge me?”

His breath caught. Jim lifted his hand up and pressed his matching fingers to Spock’s. “Like I said, I can hardly believe it.”

“Admittedly, it should never have taken us this long to get to our first kiss.”

“And still not a human kiss.” Jim smiled. “I’d get up and kiss you right now, but I don’t want to embarrass you in the middle of a nice restaurant.”

“When we depart here there will be many opportunities to indulge in all forms of kissing.” Spock paused, meeting Jim’s gaze directly. “And other intimacies.”

Jim laughed, feeling lighter still. “You make me want to leave right now and we’ve already ordered.”

“It will all be worth the wait, Jim.” Spock withdrew his hand, though he left his hand resting on the table between them. “You are not usually this reserved with a paramour, are you?”

“Well. To be fair, our official dates were…challenging. The first one—”

“The theater caught on fire.”

He laughed again. “Yeah that.”

“And you were annoyed with me for speaking during the movie.”

“Yeah. Um. Let’s just say in the future when we see a movie together it should be one we watch from home. Then you can kibitz to your heart’s content.”

“The entire experience didn’t encourage kissing, either way,” Spock said, sounding amused. He lifted his glass of flavored sparkling water to his lips.

“Nope. And then you were pissed at me for falling asleep during the science symposium.”

“It was not a good choice for a date for the two of us.”

“Nor was roller skating.” Jim sighed. “I went about it the wrong way. I was treating you like you were like everyone else and you’re just not.”

“No?”

“There’s no one like you, Spock. You’re unique and special and you’ll always be that way.”

Spock stared at him silently for a moment. “Somehow, you make that sound appealing.”

“It’s very appealing. There was some suggestion by a few that I wanted you because you were playing hard to get or something.”

“I was not that hard to get.”

“Maybe you were and maybe you weren’t. But whatever, I’ve wanted you because…you just, you’ve always felt, since the day we met, like the other half of me.” Jim felt himself blush. “God, I’m sure that sounds either sappy or pathetic. Maybe both.”

“Neither.” Spock’s eyes seemed to glow from within.

And now that Jim thought about it, he tilted his head. “Hey.”

“Jim?”

“Are you wearing…you are. You’re wearing purple eyeshadow.”

“Violet.”

Jim’s smile widened. “ _Violet_. You’re just the most amazing guy I’ve ever met or known.”

“Because I wear violet eyeshadow?” The amusement was back.

“Yes. And because you’re such a genius.”

“So you are attracted to me for my mind?”

“Yes. And your eyeshadow. And that sweater. And those eyes. And lips. Fuck, Spock. You’re just the perfect package. One big turn on to me.”

Spock lifted his hand off the table and extended his fingers again which Jim happily met once more.

“Though I suppose I would use different terms, you are one big turn on to me as well, Jim.”

Before Jim could respond, their food arrived at the table, via the wait staff, of course, and Jim’s attention turned to the incredible smell  of the steak he had ordered, while Spock turned to his own butternut squash ravioli.

And it was funny, that during the entire time they ate, they talked about the Academy and space, and them, and Spock’s parents, and even a little about Jim’s mom, and how he really should keep in better touch with her, but the conversation never stopped and the feeling of being on cloud nine didn’t either.

When they were finished with dessert, and paying their bill, they both got up from the table and Jim was about to step around Spock and head out to the front foyer, when Spock stepped closer to him.

Spock’s hand came up to cup Jim’s jaw, a thumb brushing Jim’s skin just under his lips. Jim shivered.

His lips parted in anticipation just as Spock’s warm soft lips covered his. Jim closed his eyes, breath sucking in at the feel of Spock’s mouth on his at last.

It was brief. Too brief. And Jim yearned to pull Spock back.

“You taste of cherries jubilee,” Spock said softly.

Jim smiled. “I really want to be with you.”

“And I you.”

Spock took Jim’s hand, which surprised and thrilled him, and they went out into the foyer. Jim noticed Spock’s parents were still there.

“Wait. Let’s say hello first,” he told Spock.

“Are you certain?”

“Positive. They deserve to know of their success.”

Spock led Jim to his parents’ table, stopping next to it.

“Oh!” Amanda exclaimed. “Jim! Spock!”

Jim slid in next to Sarek. “Fancy meeting you here.”


	9. Chapter 9

Now that they were seated with his parents, Jim next to his father, Spock wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about any of this. Not true. He knew how he felt about Jim and he knew that as soon as they got this confrontation over with his parents, he would be returning to his apartment to show Jim just how much he was wanted, needed, and loved.

“You two, what are you doing here?” Mother asked. “Are you…is it a date?”

The question was almost too gleeful. How he, who always considered himself to be reasonably intelligent, had not seen through his mother’s subterfuge, Spock could not fathom. It made sense for Jim not to realize, for he had only been briefly acquainted with Spock’s parents, but Spock had no real excuse except for deliberate obtuseness on his own part.

It was Jim who replied for them. But it was not a response to the question. Spock already realized Jim was great at being evasive.

Jim rested his chin on his hand. “It’s great that you two have reconciled.”

“Oh.” Mother reddened. “Well. Um. Yes.”

Jim snorted. “Oh, come off it. We know you were lying.” He eyed Sarek. “Vulcans don’t lie, huh?”

“I did not actually say that Amanda and I were not together,” Sarek said, arching a brow at Jim.

“Mm. Convenient.”

“Now, Jim. Please don’t blame Sarek,” Mother spoke up. “It was my idea. And initially, he even attempted to talk me out of it.”

Jim exchanged a look with Spock. And Spock could see that beneath Jim’s ready smile, he was actually a bit annoyed. “But why? I don’t get it.”

“I just wanted the two of you to see how absolutely silly you were being. I’ve never met anyone more perfect for Spock than you, Jim. And I could see that my son was completely in love with you.”

“Mother.”

She smiled at him and patted his hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to give away your secrets. If they are. Oh, I know, I lied. But it’s never been said that Humans don’t or can’t lie.”

“It’s a good thing,” Jim said, rolling his eyes.

She looked to Jim. “This _was_ a date, wasn’t it, Jim?”

It was Jim’s turn to blush and Spock thought he looked adorable for it.

“Yes.”

“See. Jim feels the same about you. I knew he did. And all that ridiculous talk of how you weren’t compatible or didn’t have anything in common. No one is more different than your father and me, and yet, we couldn’t be more perfect for each other.”

Sarek presented his hand and she touched her fingers to it.

“Not again,” Spock muttered.

She dropped her fingers from Spock’s father and turned to look at Spock. "I can assure you that if you and Jim agreed on absolutely everything, you’d get entirely bored quickly. No one wants a spouse who is a stepford.”

Jim laughed. “Spouse? Definitely getting ahead of ourselves here. But I get it. I do. I’m not sure I agree with your methods. Exactly. I mean, Spock was actually upset, and I hate to see that.”

Mother bit her lip as she looked at Spock. “Were you very upset, Spock?”

Spock decided to be honest. Vulcans did not lie, and Spock was rather hesitant to even…imply otherwise. Though he would not have admitted it to his mother, now that Jim had said something, he would admit it.

“Affirmative. In many ways, you are my vision of the ideal marriage and certainly my only example of how well a marriage between a Human and a Vulcan can exist and flourish. Therefore, to see that even your union could not last…was troubling.”

She put her hand to her mouth. “That might be the  exact opposite of what my intention was with the whole thing.”

“Indeed. And I must confess something else.”

“What, Spock?”

“It was not your subterfuge that convinced me to attempt the continuation of my courtship with Jim, but rather, the words of Leonard McCoy.”

Jim bugged out his eyes. “Bones?”

“Yes. It was Doctor McCoy that made me see the error in my judgment when it came to Jim and our differences and what actually mattered between us.”

Jim’s smile lit up the room. “I’ll be damned. And you actually admit this? Bones is going to go wild.”

Spock’s lips twitched. “So, Mother, while your intentions were admirable, your execution not so much, in the end, what does matter, is that Jim and I are now going to leave and return to my apartment. You are not coming back there, correct?”

She laughed then. “No. I’m going with your father, of course. No more excitement for me.”

Sarek’s eyebrow shot up.

Mother waved her hand at that. “That’s not what I mean, Sarek. You’re very exciting.” She eyed Spock. “In an old…er…married sort of way.”

“I believe, wife, you are not making things better.”

She sniffed. “I just meant no more nudey shows. That sort of thing.”

Jim frowned. “Hey. Wait. You saw me naked.”

“Oh, Jim. I averted my eyes, of course,” Mother said, serenely.

He narrowed his eyes. “Of course.”

“This conversation is getting out of my control.” Spock slid from the booth. “Mother, Father. Jim and I will be happy to have lunch with you tomorrow.”

Jim stood then and smiled down at Spock’s parents. “If Spock and I can be half as cute as the two of you when we’ve been together for as many years, I’ll be happy.” He leaned down and kissed Mother’s cheek and then allowed Spock to pull him away and out of the restaurant.

****

The walk to Spock’s apartment seemed fraught with tension, but it was sexual tension, the tension of two beings that were finally together, where they should be, where they had to be.

Spock hardly remembered the walk itself, but he remembered the feel, the knowledge of Jim walking in sync beside him.

Neither of them spoke as there didn’t seem to be a need to.

Once inside the apartment, Jim didn’t even pause, he just headed right for Spock’s bedroom. There was no sign of Spock’s mother there and he realized she had already taken her things away, as though she had some how known they were at this point, he and Jim.

Perhaps there would be time at some point to linger over the removal of their clothing, to admire each ripple of muscle on Jim, each inch of revealed golden skin, but for now they were in a hurry to remove everything and fall to the bed, nude, together.

“Spock,” Jim moaned out, needy and wanton as he grabbed Spock’s head, threading his fingers through Spock’s hair, and pulling him down for a kiss that was far more decadent than anything they’d shared in the restaurant.

Spock still tasted a hint of cherries jubilee and vanilla ice cream. Jim’s mouth was warm and soft, and his lips just vaguely chapped. Spock had human kissed others before, but none had ever been Jim, none had ever tasted like this, nor been so wholly wanted.

Soon Jim’s hands were everywhere on Spock’s body, bare skin to bare skin, hard cock to hard cock, sliding against each other.

And when their bodies joined, and Spock moved inside Jim, a desperate, moaning and mewling Jim, pleading with Spock, he finally knew what heaven was.

Later, when Jim lay breathing heavily, propped against a large amount of pillows and Spock himself, he spoke the words of such significance to humans, “I love you.”

Spock was somewhat surprised that the words held such significant meaning to him as well, for he had not imagined they would, they couldn’t come close to what was making his heart in his side pound, nor the hope lodged deep in his mind, that someday, he could have the ultimate connection with this man and only him.

Forever. An eternity.

He surprised himself, therefore, when all other words flew out of his mind as he said, “I love you, Jim.”


	10. Chapter 10

Six Months Later

 

“Hey. So.” Jim smiled and patted the arm of his friend. “I’ll miss you.”

Gary snorted. “Sure you will.” But he grinned and punched at Jim’s arm. “Anyway, I’m sure we’ll be on the same ship someday.”

“No doubt.” Jim hugged him. “Be safe.”

“Come on, Jim. You’re going to be late.”

Gary glared in Bones’ direction and then gave Jim a shove. “See you.”

Jim watched Gary walk away to his ride that would take him off to the docking bay of starship he was assigned to for the next few years.

Bones stepped up next to him. “Good riddance.”

“Bones. I’m gonna miss him. I like Gary.”

“Yeah.” Bones sighed. “I don’t get it, but I know you do. There’s just…something weird about him. I’m glad he’s not coming along.”

“We’d better get going if we’re going to catch that shuttle.”

Bones put his hand on Jim’s arm. “There’s still time to change your mind.”

“No there isn’t and I’m not.”

“Still. Don’t you think this is too fast?”

“Nope. We’ve spent the last six months together being inseparable.”

“Still. What’s another six months? Or even a year?” Bones fell into step next to him as they headed into the shuttle bay.

“You were the one that gave us the push we needed. Or he needed anyway.”

“Yeah,” Bones said with a nod. “But…Me and Jocelyn, we had this whirlwind romance, you know. We were hot and crazy about each other. Couldn’t keep the stars from our eyes or our hands off each other. Everything fell into place like it was meant to be. We got married. We were as happy as two people could be. In the beginning.”

Jim stopped and turned to Bones. He gave his friend a sympathetic pat. “I know. And if I could change that for you, I would. You deserve better than that. Better than she was.”

Bones shrugged. “Maybe she deserved better than I was.”

“Whatever the case. But that’s not going to be us, Bones. I don’t have stars in my eyes.”

Bones smiled a little. “Want to bet?”

Jim hugged his friend. “Come on. I don’t want to be late. He’ll freak.”

****

Jim looked out through the flap in the tent they’d set up on the forge of the plains of Vulcan. “There’s a lot of people out there.”

“What did you expect? Everyone wants to be there for your wedding and bonding.”

Jim let the flap fall. He turned back to Bones. “Almost everyone,” he said, wistful. “I wish Mom was—”

“Did someone mention me?”

Jim turned in a rush as his mom slipped through the opening of the tent. She wore her Starfleet dress uniform and a big smile.

“Mom!” He threw himself into her arms, which came around him tightly. “I didn’t think you could make it.”

“Make it? I’m performing the ceremony.”

Jim pulled back. “What?”

Bones stepped forward and thrust out his hand toward her. “Welcome, Captain. Glad you could make it.”

“Bones, you devil. You knew about this?”

“Knew? Yeah. Spock and I planned it.”

Jim felt somewhat in a daze. “Spock too.”

His mom looked a little worried. “You _are_ happy, right?”

He laughed. “Are you kidding? I’m ecstatic. This makes the day absolutely perfect.”

She hugged him again. “I have to get out there and get ready. I just wanted you to know. I’m not sure how much time I’ll get to see you after. What with you and Spock’s consummation of the bond and—”

Jim blushed. “Uh. Yeah. Yeah. Thanks, Mom.” He held her tight. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jimmy.” She kissed his cheek. “See you out there.”

When she left the tent, Jim stared after her for several silent moments until Bones cleared his throat.

“We did the right thing bringing her here, right?”

Jim turned to Bones and wiped his eyes. “Of course! Yes! I’m just…kind of an emotional wreck right now. I’m marrying and bonding with Spock today.”

“Uh, yeah. I tried to tell you,” Bones said, dryly.

“I don’t have any regrets, Bones.” He bit his lip. “But…do you think he does?”

“Spock?” Bones walked over to Jim and embraced him, holding him close. Then he pulled back and smiled at Jim. “Not a chance.”

Jim nodded, exhaling. “Let’s do this.”

****

He walked up next to Spock, who stood in front of his mother at the top of the clearing by the altar where the wedding was to take place. Next to Spock stood his father, who acted as Spock’s best man. Bones would do that for Jim.

All around them stood friends, colleagues, relatives.

Jim only had eyes for Spock who had been dressed in elaborately embroidered Vulcan robes. Jim had worn a suit, which it seemed to take him forever to choose, and now he felt vaguely underdressed though he wasn’t sure why. Spock’s gaze fixed on Jim though and Jim saw only admiration.

Not compatible? Whoever thought that you had to agree on absolutely everything and want to do everything the same, Jim didn’t know.

Once the wedding was completed, T’Pau, a Vulcan elder, would bond them. Connect their minds. Something Jim might have once been hesitant about. No more.  For he could think of no one who was as perfect for him as Spock.   

They turned together to face Jim’s mother and their future.

****

_Six years later_

Spock stood in the transporter room waiting for his captain to appear. The doors behind him opened and he turned in anticipation. But it was only McCoy. Spock hid his disappointment.

“Don’t look at me like that. He’s coming.” McCoy stopped beside him. He was scowling. “I don’t like this.”

“You have made that abundantly clear, doctor.”

“You could have said something.”

He held back a sigh. “There was little either one of us could do about it. It was by orders of command and anyway the captain is pleased at the prospect.”

The doors opened again and Spock’s husband, bondmate, and captain came in, already smiling bright enough to light the room.

“Spock, Bones. You ready to accept our newest crewmembers?”

“In a pig’s eye,” McCoy grumbled.

“Of course, Captain,” Spock replied, easily. He turned to the transporter chief. “Energize.”

A moment later, Gary Mitchell appeared. Next to him was a tall, slim blonde woman.

Jim stepped forward. “Welcome aboard, Commander Mitchell. Doctor Dehner.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. I couldn't resist giving a little snippet of their future (both six months forward and six years), though the latter is perhaps a wee bit sinister for those that know TOS.  
> Hope you enjoyed this little story. I assure you, they live happily ever after.


End file.
